Black Light
by CloverCandyKiller-BabyChan
Summary: My other bleach fanfic. Enjerika moves to Karakura and gets a little more than she bargained for when becoming friends with Ichigo! Can she fight for her life or will she die along the way? Bleach doesn't allow weaklings to live-Be strong, Enjerika!


"We have two new students today!"

Everyone in class, except of course for a distracted orange haired boy, began to buzz with excitement. The teacher let them speculate about the new students for about half a minute before slapping her books down on her desk, gaining their attention again. "Because of family matters, these girls will be spending the rest of the year and hopefully the next three years with us, so be sure to give them a warm welcome!"

The first to come in was a young looking blonde, blue eyed girl with very pale skin, nice curves, and flushed pink cheeks. She was definitely gorgeous, but her attire took most of the attention away from her face. Even the ginger had to look up from his worried thoughts to get an eye full of it. She wore the typical uniform, just like everyone else, but it looked a few shades darker than everyone else's somehow, to match her black makeup. With it, she wore dark green, black, and pink camo combat boots which went halfway up her calf, and rainbow socks that went halfway up her thighs. She wore black fingerless mits and black nail polish, and pink fishnet gloves underneath the mits went all the way up to her elbows. A tiny plastic panda piercing sat right smack in the middle of her bottom lip, as well as skull-and-crossbone earrings that had fiery red eyes. A fine layer of dirt covered all her clothes from a fight she was in earlier, even on the white hello-kitty hair bow on her head, which wasn't even holding back her bangs, just sitting there as a style point. She looked so out of place in the classroom full of preppy teens that a hush fell over the room.

"Please write your name on the board, Enjerika-chan!"

Everyone was dumbfounded by their teacher-she was addressing the new student very informally! How could they possibly be so close already? _But, _they realized, _that's probably why she's able to dress like that without getting scolded. _The girl quickly scribbled her name onto the board, stepping back for the other girl, who just decided to walk in, to write, 'please take care of me!' underneath it, and a drawing of a winking rabbit and some cutesy shapes. The blonde watched, shifting around awkwardly, as the girl wrote her own name next to hers.

This other girl had black hair, a bit shorter than the blonde's, and eyes that were so dark that they looked purple in the right light. She was much more preppy than her, too, wearing her uniform completely normally, except for the cute little bunnies embroidered on the sides of her white knee-high socks. She was just as short as the blonde, but her curves were almost non-existent and she looked more toned than her. She was just as pretty, and smiled slightly smugly at the now freaking out orange-top. Her eyelashes were long and full, her clothes were perfectly clean, and she wore small hello-kitty earrings that sparkled like glitter. This left a girly impression about her, but her mannor of speaking was rude and cheeky, whereas the blonde spoke slightly more respectfully than was necessary and stuttered a lot.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet everyone! Please treat me kindly!" She announced, waving to the class.

"A-and I'm Enjerika Sumisu, a pleasure to m-meet you…" She avoided eye contact as much as humanly possible, staring at the floor, then her hands, the back wall, and then searching wildly for an empty desk she could run to when their introduction was over.

"Y-you!" The orange haired kid exclaimed, pointing dramatically at Rukia as he tried to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Oh? You must be Kurosaki-san! Do you mind if I borrow your text book? I forgot mine at home…"

His face drained of blood when she held out her hand for the book. Enjerika caught his look, and wondered what the heck was written on her hand-no one would act like that unless they were being blackmailed. She didn't bother getting involved, though-he was standing with his friends and if they noticed something strange going on, they'd take care of it. Instead, she took a seat at the back-the exact spot the wanted where no one could look at her without making it obvious and getting scolded-and began writing her notes.

Class went on for another fifteen minutes until the bell rang for lunch. Enjerika sighed, feeling her heart sink a bit with loneliness and dread. Lunch had always been her least favourite time, because no one would ever approach her for months when she wanted to eat with someone, or they would bug her to eat with them when all she wanted to do was be alone. Today was the later-and who better to ruin her ideal first day than a tall, huge-breasted girl bounding over, carrying a huge neon yellow lunch bag, followed by five other girls who were chatting noisily even though the bell only just went a minute earlier.

"Hello, Sumisu-chan! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" She asked, smiling warmly at her like she couldn't even see her attire.

Enjerika looked at them all in the eye, assessing the situation. Other than the ginger, they were all staring at her like she was going to grow an extra head at any minute, and maybe even turn into a green monster with six extra arms, too. "N-no, thank you."

"What-! Why not? You think you're too good for us or something?" A tomboyish girl asked, sounding very violent.

Enjerika stood and slung her backpack over her shoulder, carrying her lunch bag in her hand. "I just prefer to eat alone, that's all."

"A lone wolf, eh? Well, that's fine, but you should join our group today anyways, because you're new."

Enjerika looked out the window, feeling uncomfortable with so many people around her. "A-alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

The ginger cheered like she just got the best present ever, throwing up her lunchbox enthusiastically. "Let's go to our tree, then!"

Everyone quickly introduced themselves, and Enjerika nodded politely to each one of them in turn. "And you know who I am."

"Come on, I want to eat my yummy food!" Orihime encouraged, skipping ahead before it could get awkward.

Everyone obliged, with Enjerika lagging purposefully behind. "So, Sumisu-san, what's with the clothes?"

Enjerika's already pink cheeks went a few shades darker, and she plucked self-consciously at her skirt. "Wh-what's wrong with the way I dress? Th-the principal s-said we could w-wear anything we want w-with it, as l-long as it d-didn't change th-the original u-uniform."

"Tatsuki-chan, it's rude to ask something like that!" Orihime scolded, opening the outside door for everyone.

"Why? It's just clothes."

Enjerika stared shyly at her fishnet gloves, twisting her hands together and shifting her gaze from side to side. "I-I j-just like this kind of s-stuff…"

"Seems a bit gloomy though, even with all the colour." Chizuru commented, twirling around to look at her. "How do you manage to walk so quietly in those clunky boots?"

Enjerika looked down at her boots, wondering if they really did look big and clunky. "Practice? Th-they're steel-toe, m-maybe th-that has something to do with it…"

"S-steel toe? You must be very frisky! Then, I will test your fight-!" Chizuru declared, jumping at Enjerika with a gleam in her eyes that couldn't be hidden behind her glasses.

Tatsuki punched her her in the stomach before she could reach her target, sending her flying. "Perverted bastard, what were you about to do to the new student?"

"G-good hit.. Ouch… Inue, Arisawa-chan is being mean~!"

Tatsuki kicked Chizuru off Orihime's leg, her fists clenching in annoyance. "Don't just jump onto the next vulnerable girl! Alien! Letcher! Pervert!"

"Don't be like that! You're just jealous that I'm not after you, instead! You're pretty, but with such small breasts and an attitude like that…!" Chizuru taunted, smirking smugly.

Tatsuki's face went red. "Don't tell me how I should act, you insane creep! I don't want you looking at me like that! Bastard! I'll kill you!"

Chzuru ran away, laughing like a maniac around the group as a furious Tatsuki chased after her, ready to kill. No one even noticed until they'd all at down and talked for half an hour that Enjerika used the chaos as a distraction to slip away from the group, off to look for a quiet spot to sit and eat her lunch.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Enjerika panted lightly as she finally found and climbed the flight of steps that led up to the roof, which she spent a fair amount of energy trying to find. "Hopefully no one will be up here, or I'll at least be able to find a spot to eat alone… It was off-limits at my old school, but the teachers won't care if it's just me…"

"_Why do you want to be alone? Distancing yourself from others like this… it's like you're asking for loneliness and despair."_

_Enjerika smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice. "I still have you, so I'm not alone. As long as I have you, I'll never be alone."_

_The voice stayed quiet, pondering this, obviously not agreeing. Enjerika didn't mind-his presence was still there, as it always was, whether the voice made itself heard or not. That was enough for her._

She opened the door, squinting in the bright light. "Oh look, it's Sumisu-chan!"

Enjerika frowned at this different, vaguely familiar voice. "H-hello, uhm… Kuchiki-san."

"Come sit with us! Don't be shy!"

Enjerika looked around, eyes lingering on an empty space on the opposite side of the roof. "Actually… I… uhm…" she fumbled for an excuse, but Rukia had already gotten up and was dancing towards her.

"It's strange if there's only one girl here! And Kurosaki-san is very boring!"

"Don't complain about me when I can still hear you!" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"I-I won't be much better…" Enjerika stumbled foreword, being dragged by her wrist.

Rukia plopped her inches away from the angry looking orange-top, which she tried very hard to resist the urge to inch away from. "Or I could just sit here, then…" she mumbled half to herself, feeling a bit annoyed when she heard soft chuckling in her ear.

"Welcome to this place of men~!" A brown haired kid yelled, jumping foreword energetically.

"Uhm… th-thanks…" Enjerika was starting to think she'd have an easier time sitting with the girls.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uhm… y-yeah, you were… in my class…?"

"The teacher made us say all our names!"

"U-uh, y-yeah, that's… your name…" She blushed a tomato red when she couldn't remember after a few minutes. "I… kinda… wasn't paying attention." She quickly opened her lunch bag, producing a juice box so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"I'm Keigo Asano, and this is Mizuiro Kojima!" Keigo told Enjerika, looking like he was expecting to remember now.

"Hey, I can introduce myself!" Mizuiro complained, looking up from his cell phone.

"Pleased to meet you." She said, looking distractedly at a promising empty spot across the roof.

"So, what kind of name is Enjerika, anyways?" Ichigo asked, putting a piece of onigiri into his mouth.

She sighed inwardly-everyone was picking on her today! "W-well, my mother is part English, s-so they named m-me similarly to an English name they b-both liked… it means the s-same thing in English as J-Japanese."

He nodded in understanding. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Enjerika blushed as she searched through her bag and produced a clear container containing several plump, red Ichigo's. "As in strawberry? That's awesome!"

Ichigo groaned out loud, staring at the fruit with distaste. "Why does everyone immediately think that? It's Ichi, as in one, and go, as in protect! Just because of my hair…! Anyways, if it's like that, it's a girl's name!"

Enjerika giggled at his reaction, opening the container and holding it out for him. "Kurosaki-san, do you want an Ichigo anyways?"

"No!" he shook his head and sighed. "Thanks. No. No thanks. I'm good."

Enjerika went back to staring at her boots, but felt a little less uneasy about sitting with the group. It'd always been easier for her to talk to boys than girls. Unfortunately, most boys thought that as soon as you smiled at them, you were in love with them. Ichigo didn't seem like that kind of guy, though-somehow, she knew he was different. She smiled a bit to herself, taking a strawberry out and plucking off the leaves, which she realized with a stiffled laugh, were as spiky as his hair. _His mother is funny, naming him so well…_

"How do you open this…?" Rukia wondered out loud, inspecting her juice box and comparing it to Enjerika's, turning it over and scratching at it in vain attempts to figure out the 'puzzle of the juice box.' No one seemed to hear her or want to help.

"Ah, I was meaning to ask this earlier, but how did you get so covered in dirt?" Muzuiro asked, looking up from his phone.

"O-oh, th-this? Well, there w-was this guy w-with bleached hair-"

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Everyone looked up to see a group of boys that obviously spelled trouble. "R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Reiichi Oshima!"

Enjerika raised an eyebrow at Keigo's sudden change of mood. "Do you know him?" She asked, glancing up at the 'tough guy'. He was the guy she fought with before-and won, along with fighting a group of guys that were with him. He'd obviously had enough time to clean himself up, because he was wearing a clean uniform and most of the dirt was washed off his hands and face. He didn't even look hurt at first, but Enjerika could see where he covered his bruises with makeup. He didn't seem to recognize her, though-she took him out from behind while his groupies all pounced on her at once. She sighed in annoyance at the memory of her morning the whole reason she was late for school in the first place.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." Reiichi told him barely even glancing at Keigo.

"He's the badest guy in all of Karakura high!" Keigo told her, still hovering in between Ichigo and Reiichi. "Wh-when d-d-did you get your sus-s-spension l-lifted?" He aske Reiichi freaking out. _He's stuttering more than I do! _Enjerika thought standing up.

"He's not very special, what's there to be scared of? My little sister could p-probably beat him up and she's only six!"

Ichigo got up to stand beside her, putting his hands in his pockets. Reiichi's eyes narrowed at them hatefully his upper lip curling. "You copy-cats should stop bleaching your hair to look like me! It makes you look dumb!"

"Dye your own hair. I told you already, this is my natural hair colour. If anything you're copying us you moron." Ichigo told him, rolling his eyes.

"M-my hair is also naturally blonde…"

"There you have it, you chicken head." Ichigo said, shrugging.

"Ch-chicken head?" His face went red with anger. "You wanna die?"

"HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Keigo screamed in a high-pitched voice, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"You're r-right Keigo, he p-probably didn't m-mean it. This guy's too innocent to lay eggs." Enjerika stated, flipping her hair back.

"You little bitch-!" Reiichi cursed, his fists clenching in his rage.

"D-don't f-f-f-ight!" Keigo pleaded, looking to Mizuiro and Rukia for help-but they didn't seem to care about anything other than their juice box and cell phone.

"Get lost, Asano. I'm going to kill these little punks!" _You're the punk here… _Enjerika thought quietly.

"Come on, we all know how strong you are! We can't beat you, Oshima!" _Already did…_ Enjerika thought, feeling a bit proud of herself.

"Don't be stupid. I'm 1000 times stronger than that baby chicken." Ichigo stated, staring blankly at them.

"Ichigo I'm trying to stop this…!" Keigo cried, his body going wobbly from too much panic at one time.

"He started it…" Enjerika mumbled, popping a strawberry into her mouth. "Kind of ugly for a ch-chicken, though. I l-like chickens. He's more like… a… a really nasty, dirty tooth."

A vein popped in Reiichi's temple, and his face went steamy pink. "That's it… I'm going to settle things with you for good… this is perfect, right here, right now…" He grumbled, reaching into his inside pocket and pulling out his fist, which now wore some iron knuckles. _What a coward, using a weapon… _Enjerika thought, stepping foreword and feeling a bit smug as she thought to herself, _two can play at that game._ "I'm gonna KICK YOUR ARSE!"

"Wait, Oshima! You don't…!" Keigo was, for once, at a loss for words.

All seriousness washed out of everyone else faster than the speed of light. _"_Your arse…?" Enjerika asked, hers and everyone else's (except for Keigo and Reiichi's) faces going blank. _Wait did he just say your arse? _Ichigo wondered, sweat dropping at him. _Your arse… shouldn't someone make fun of that? _Mizuiro wondered, looking over to Rukia, who although looked a bit amused at Reiichi's choise in words, was still busily trying to figure out how to open the juice box.

"Heh, it's too late to apologize!" Reiichi announced, swinging his fist at Ichigo's face.

Enjerika pushed Ichigo back out of the line of fire and ducked under the fist. Before Reiichi could recover his balance, she kicked him right in between the legs, and a loud snap could be heard. Before she could do anymore damage, a tall Mexican guy picked him up and threw him across the roof into a wall. Enjerika eased up, but remained a bit tense in case this guy wanted to fight, too.

"Chad!" Keigo exclaimed, laughing nervously and clapping him on the arm. "Be more careful, you could have killed Oshima. You did save us, though."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he was already dead…" Chad said, being the one who heard the snap at its loudest. His face looked a little blue as he looked down at Enjerika's toe, where he could almost swear he saw tiny drops of blood.

"You're injured?" Ichigo asked, bringing attention to Chad's injuries, which almost completely covered his upper body. "What happened?"

"A steel pipe… fell from above. My hand is from when I went to buy bread… I collided with a motorcycle."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked, shock written all over his face.

"How are you still alive…?" Enjerika asked, her face going blank.

"The guy on the bike was seriously injured, so… I took him to the hospital.

"S-so that's why you were so late…" Keigo stated, still overwhelmed with disbelief.

"Damn iron body…" Ichigo mumbled, still staring at his injuries.

"Th-the Hulk… it's _The Incredible Hulk…_" Enjerika mumbled to herself, sweat dropping at his explanation.

Chad set down a bird cage, catching everyone's attention. "A parakeet? Where did you get it?"

"Yesterday…" Chad started, pausing to sit down and think for a few seconds. "…I got it."

"Hey, you quit explaining because it was too much work, didn't you? That's a bad habit! Tell us!"

"Did not."

"You did!"

Enjerika stared thoughtfully at the bird. Something felt… off about it. It's presence was too strong. Its eyes looked a little too intelligent to be normal. It didn't seem hostile though, at least at that moment… but she still felt uneasy around it.

"B-be careful w-with that bird, okay?" Enjerika said to Chad. Her cheeks flushed a bright red when he stared at her. "Th-thank you for inviting me to e-eat w-with you, Kuchiki-chan!" She bowed low and ran off, her face gradually going a brighter and brighter red.

Everyone watched her leave, sweat dropping at how fast Chad scared her away. "Eh? She forgot her lunch bag!"

"She was running pretty fast, she's probably already at her next class." Rukia stated, picking up the black and white plad _nightmare before Christmas _lunchbox.

"You should run it to her after school, then." Ichigo said, sitting down.

"Why me? You live closer, you take it!" Rukia huffed, throwing the bag onto his lap.

"What-!" Ichigo pushed it off of his legs like it was covered in insects or something. "How do you even know where she lives, she just moved here! How to you know where _**I **_live?"

"Oh, I have my ways." She replied, hiding a sly grin behind her hand and kukuku-ing devilishly. "The important part is, you live closest!"

Keigo piped up, very unhelpfully to Ichigo. "Actually, someone did just move in down the block from your house."

"That was Sumisu-chan!" Rukia sang, putting the lunch box back in his lap. "So, Kurosaki-san, you get to take it to her!"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fight off his growing headache. "What ever. Put it in my bag. I'll take it, so just quit complaining."

"Good boy!" Rukia praised sarcastically, picking up a tiny strawberry that fell on the ground and placing it on his head.

His already knotted eyebrows scrunched together with frustration. "Shut up! Can we just move on from my name, already?"

"Nope!" Everyone chirped at once (even the bird) making Ichigo groan in annoyance.


End file.
